In this work, the investigators propose to assess several aspects of a community-wide emergency care system that has been operating for nearly five years in this community. Aspects of medical care which we believe can best be evaluated by us are presented here: Assessment of an extensive citizen CPR training program; evaluation of the emergency care system in the management of ischemic heart disease, both in terms of community mortality and also as the system affects patient outcome directly. A clinical project is proposed to determine sodium bicarbonate requirements during cardiopulmonary resuscitation. There is reason to suspect that the currently used recommendations for administration of bicarbonate may be excessive, particularly in treating ambulatory patients outside of the hospital setting.